YGO unexpected homevideos made by: RuRuSan&Issakun
by sumikosachiko
Summary: see wat happens when 4 girls enter the world of YGO and turn everything upside down
1. mokuba's misfortune

Hey peeps! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it( ne ways its not like i have any money...)

Sachiko: *turns on camera and points it in her own face* Like im campin out in the town where the YGO characters live (hey i didn't know that Malik lives in Japan! thought he lives in Egypt, no wonder why i couldn't find him when i was trying to stalk him...) ne ways lets get this show on the road!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at kaiba corp................~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko hides behind a large plant and adjust her lens on Mokuba who is sitting on the couch with a red face and is making weird growling sounds.

Mokuba:*makes long farting sounds* SETTTOOOOOO!!!!!!I NEED A DIAPER CHANGE!!!!!!

Sachiko:*does an anime fall*

Seto walks into the room with an apron on and a broom in hand.

Sachiko: *puts hand over her mouth,trying not to laugh*

Seto(with a girlish voice):aren't you old enough to use the bathroom yet?

Mokuba: no...people usually learn how to use the restroom when there 14

Seto: thats probably why im so smart since i started at three

Mokuba:ya,sure,whatever *in head: im just too lazy*

Sachiko: ya right your just stupid...-_-0

Sachiko:Wooooohooooo that was sooo fun im gonna try it again!!!

Buuruma: im forever traumatized....

Sachiko: Buuruma!!!Where did you come from!?

Buuruma: um...duh i came in from the front door!!

Sachiko:oh, of course you did-_-0

Buuruma:-_-0

Sachiko: ne ways...lets see who were going to humiliate is next

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Maliks/Mariks house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko sneaks through the door and Marik catches a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye.

Marik:^0^ OOOO A CAMERA MALIK, MALIK HONEY, COME OVER HERE!!!

Marik(with hair in a pony tail): what now???ohhhhh a camera!!!! Hold on*goes into another room and comes out in a belly shirt and hair is down,runs up to camera,starts talking with an evil voice* I shall be ruler of the entire world and then i shall......get more sex sl-i mean mind slaves.....

Malik goes on talking as a bird flys through the window with a cat chasing it, the bird landed on Maliks head and Malik starts to try and get it off but the cat jumps onto Maliks face and he falls over

Sachiko:HAHAHAHAHA!!!!*walks out the door*

Sachiko: well thats the end of todays show, see ya later!!!!!!!!!!! Oh ya read and review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. astonishing anzu

Well....as u people should know.....I do not own YGO and i never will!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(too bad for me though....)

Sachiko: well fine whatever Buruuma(there I spelled it right u baka) are u happy know?

Buruuma: ya

Kichi:......-_-Zz

Sachiko:kichi...are u even...awake?

Kichi:ZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Sachiko and Buruuma do an anime fall.

Sachiko:wake up Kichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!*throws pots and pans at Kichi one hits her on the fore head*

Kichi:ow ow ow ow ow..........

Sachiko:thats what u deserve 

Kichi:*pounces onto Sachiko and starts punching her*

Buruuma:*picks up the camera and leaves* I guess today is my turn to do the show....

Sachiko:*beiing sat on by Kichi* wait!!!!!!help me!!!!!!:o

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Anzu's(Tea's if you watch the English version) house~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buruuma:*points camera on Anzu's house*well here i am on the prowl for a bitchy-i mean very nice young women named Anzu...how would Sachiko get in.....I know through the bathroom window!(in head-im brilliant!)

Buruuma gets in through the window and starts looking at all the things in the bathroom

Buruuma: soap, shampoo...seems like any other regular girls house...*opens bathroom door slightly and sees Anzu watching a home made video of Yami while he is dueling*

Anzu*in like a la la land kind of voice*: ohhhh Yami how i luv u sooooooo.....ur soo handsome.....

Buruuma*to herself*: hey u wench Yami's my man!!!!*takes out a bag of explosives from nowhere* this ought to do her in.....*surrounds house with dynamite and tapes the following explosion*that was fun!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at Sachiko's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko is in the closet and Kichi's trying to get in

Kichi:i will have my revenge!!!!Ju Ju come over here!!*a dog with a blue body and face and purple ears walks in*

Sachiko: dude i like just hit u on the head..is it that big a deal?

Kichi:yes!!!!!

Buruuma:*walks into room and Kichi stops pounding on the door*Sachiko is it ok if one of the YGO characters die?

Sachiko: well...no they didn't sign a contract......who did u kill ne ways?

Buruuma:uh...Anzu

Kichi: well its not like ne one will notice.....

Sachiko:well thats the end of todays show!

Kichi: im Burruma's yami

Buruuma:and plz read and review! 


	3. poo poo pegasus

Well i do own YGO im a bird i work as a pop singer who is known nationally and i wear POOP as clothes-no i don't!!!!!!!

Kichi: well...this is getting boring so let me have my turn!!!

Sachiko:fine whatever...*hands Kichi the camera*

Buruuma:u kno ur letting all hell loose

Sachiko:I know but if i don't she'll break my other arm too...

At Otogi's (Dukes)House

Kichi:ooooo lets see what baka dice boy is doing...

Otogi walks out of the bathroom with only a small towel wrapped around his waist

Otogi:*gets a dice from out of nowhere and rubs it against his face* i luv u baby nothing will ever separate us....*kisses the dice* 

Kichi:HaHaHaHaHaHaHa!!!^o^

Otogi: Ah,did u just catch all that on tape?!

Kichi:I sure did

Otogi: *chases Kichi around the room, trying to get the tape from her. His towel falls off and Kichi starts taping all of it*

Kichi:*runs out the door as fast as she can*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back at Sachiko's house~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko: yo Kichi....since we've started to kill em' why not kill another here take this *gives Kichi a bottle of some kind of poison*

Buruuma: why don't u kill the Michael Jackson wanna-be

Kichi: I was, you stole my idea!

Buruuma: no i didnt

Kichi: yes you did

Buruuma: no i didnt

Kichi: yes you did

Buruuma: no i didnt

Kichi: -_-0* leaves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at Pegasus's castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kichi: *sneaks into Pegasus's castle, beats up the chef and steals her clothes. Pours the whole bottle into Pegasus's soup*

5 minutes later

Pegasus sits the table and takes a tiny sip of the poisoned soup and starts making choking sounds until he croaked.

Kichi: HAHAHAHAHAHA

Sachiko: well thats the end of todays show:)

Kichi:plz don't copy me or ill kill u!!!:)

Buruuma:and dammit read and review!!!:)


	4. kool Kichi

I do not not not not not not not own YGO.

Sachiko:...........

Kichi:...............

Buruuma:.........wats up with u guys today?!u r just all...BORING...

Sachiko: Its the end of the world

Buruuma: wat?

Kichi:we have to go to school

Sachiko: I ALREADY COMPLETED COLLEGE!!!!!!! I HAVENT BEEN TO SCHOOL IN 2 YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!

Buruuma:(in head: wat u guys dont know is that i set u up)ah too bad...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~at school~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko:*everyone stares at Sachiko as she walks down the hall*

Kichi:Ah wat am i wearing!!!!????Sachiko this is so dumb, why dont we just leave?

Sachiko: cause its proper etiquette to stay here

Kichi:its not like your show is proper etiquette...

Sachiko: ya that is true ^_^0... follow me then *****goes to a window and jumps out Kichi follows*

Buruuma:*sees everything and tells a teacher*(in mind:hahaha...)

Teacher: go to the office know!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko and Kichi stand in the hall carrying 2 buckets.

Principal: wat were you two thinking!?...Wait a minute....your that girl....AHHHH ITS SACHIKO!!!!!!!!!!~_~o-littletear

Sachiko: YA PRINCIPALLY U REMEMBER*jumps onto his head* WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!!!!*gets a blackcat (firecracker) out of nowhere lights it and sticks it in his ear*

Principal: *runs down the hall into the restroom...the girls restroom,lots of girl's screams*

Sachiko: 0_0lets get outta here!!!

Kichi wait....I just can't resist!!!

Sachiko:Wat?

Kichi:*gets camera out of nowhere*;)

Sachiko: yay we're gonna do a show after all!!!!!!!^_^*Kichi and Sachiko sneak into the girls restroom*

They see the principal with his entire head stuck in the toilette and the blackcat didn't explode.

Sachiko:get the camera ready!!!*flushes the toilette(other wise known as a swirly)*-don't u wanna do this to your principal?

Kichi:*tapes everything, then they run away*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~yayayayayayayayayay~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Satoshi: well thats the end of todays show!!!and remember---

Sachiko: i almost killed a principal

Kichi: i taped it all

Buruuma: and i was barely in the show!


	5. my nightmares manifested into flesh!

I dun own YGO, or the wizard of oz or resident evil or "Thriller" by Michael Jackson...

Satoshi: I put my Inuyasha Fic on a little Hiatus cause I got a sudden inspiration( actually yami-aqua-goddes gave me a little help...more like all of it, so what?oh, and i cant spell for crap) well just read, oh and if i dont get at least 10 more reviews then im gonna erase this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at Sachiko's house ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sachiko: * playing poker* i win again!!!!Now i own.....pretty much all of you guyses stuff....*portal to another dimension opens up in the middle of the room and sucks in Sachiko, Buruuma, and Kichi*

Girls: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ on the other side of the portal ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone falls out of the portal and onto the ground.

Buruuma: i dont think we're in Kansas anymore

Kichi: - _ - thats because we dont live in Kansas, we live in Japan!!!!

Buruuma: ^-^0 oh yeah...

Pegasus appears out of nowhere as a zombie wearing red leather. 

Sachiko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!ITS MY NIGHTMARES MANIFESTED INTO FLESH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kichi: didnt i kill you?

Pegasus: yeah but i somehow ended up here and know im trying out for a part in the "Thriller" movie by Michael Jackson

Sachiko: but wasn't "Thriller" made around 20 years ago?(just estimating and then rounding off)

Pegasus:yeah.,but now i can be Michael Jackson with this little kid that keeps following me around

Buruuma: guys,run to the house *shows an out house*, no the other house *shows a regular house*, no the white house *shows the president's house*, no the mansion *shows a beautiful mansion*, no the scary mansion *shows haunted mansion*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah thats the one.*everyone runs to the mansion*

Kichi: *in the mansion* what the crap?

Sachiko: its like were in Pegasus's castle...only thing its...*lights turn on* GAY!!!!!Pink couches, pink walls, pink floors...

Kichi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *faints*

Sachiko: ahhh! Wat happened to Kichi?!?!?!?!

Buruuma: this stuff must be too colorful for her, u know she is a Goth...

Sachiko:....*carries Kichi*

Satoshi: * shows up out of knowhere* so how are we gonna get out of here?

Sachiko: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!?!?!?!?!?!

Satoshi: um...duh i came in from the portal in the living room

Sachiko: of course u did -_-0

The girls went down the hall way and went around a corner all of a sudden a dark figure jump out at them

~~~~~~~to be farted on- i mean continued~~~~~

Satoshi: mi first ever cliffie!!!! Well see ya'll next time!!

Sachiko: wait i wanna kno what happens!!!!

Buruuma: me tooo!!!

Satoshi: oh well u just have to wait, oh and plz read and review


	6. another dimension!

I dont , can't, and never will own YGO

Sumiko: HEY PPL GUESS WAT!

Everyone: WAT?

Sumiko: I FINNALLY CHANGED MY USER NAME!!!( that means Satoshi's name is now Sumiko, cause, like, i AM Satoshi!!)Oh, and sorry for not updating for so long!(i usually update faster)oh and I'm planning on NOT erasing my story kay?are you ppl happy now?(but i still want at least ten reviews!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*still in Pegasus's GAY castle ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The dark figure jumps in front of one of the lights and everyone can see who it is.

Sachiko: AHHHH SETO KAIBA!!!!!WITH BOOBS!!!!!!

Buruuma, and Sumiko: AHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DOOO TO UR CHEST!?!?!?!

O-Seto: *stops in midair and lands, holding his "new" breast* I bought them, like?

Sumiko: *while barfing* fuck no!

O-Seto: fine *sniff* I'll get rid of them *sniff*

Buruuma:oh its okay..you can keep em

O-Seto: Yay!!! *jiggles his boobs around in everyone's face*

Everyone: *throws up*

Sachiko: soooo, you don't seem like yourself Seto, neither does Pegasus since he's supposed to be dead...

O-Seto: cause we are wat our otherselves really want to be, well in this dimension anyways!!

Buruuma:that means...Ah!!We have otherselves to?!

( I'll just call them O-persons name, O standing for other )

O-Seto: yeah, come on ill show them to ya!*runs in a "girlish" way*

Everyone: *follows*

They were going down the hall (still) in Pegasus's gay castle until O-Seto opened one of the doors.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Wat they saw was O-Honda and O-Otogi makin out.

Sachiko: Nasty!!!!Yaoi!!!!

Sumiko:*faints*

Kichi:*wakes up* o_O

Buruuma: *covers eyes*

O-Otogi: *moaning sounds*

O-Honda:*rubs O-Otogi's back*

Kichi:*throws up*

O-Honda:*lays O-Otogi down,starts to get on top*

Sachiko:*closes door quickly* o_O

Sumiko: Wat the fuck was that?!?!

Buruuma: *blushes* is it over yet?

O-Seto: we each have our own room that watever we want to happen happens...of course as you can tell thats Honda's room

Buruuma:I never knew Honda was bi!!

O-Seto: well..you never knew that i wanted big fake breast too

O-Seto went down the hall to a room with a pink door that, in light blue colors, said YUGI'S ROOM.

Kichi(in mind):...i wonder wat stupid Yugi wants...

O-Seto: *opens door*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sumiko: ENOUGH WITH THE STUPID STARS!!!!

Sachiko: sorry...: P

Buruuma: ooooo more suspence 

Kichi: suspence is stupid, I wanna see what happens NOW!!!*threatens to choke Sumiko*

Sumiko: *threatens to blow up Kichi*

Sumiko & Kichi: GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

Buruuma & Sachiko: *-*O

Sachiko: well remember to--

Buruuma:--R&R!!!


End file.
